Camisetas y corazones rotos
by Tiffany GAQ
Summary: Las camisetas se rompen fácil al igual que los corazones, un regalo de Abyo para su amiga Ching que piensa que es una muestra de amor como el buen novio que es.


**Serie: Pucca.**

 **Creador: Boo Kyoung Kim.**

 **Compañía:** **Voozclub Character Workgroup.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: Camisetas y corazones rotos.**

 **Narración: Tercera persona.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: Abyo; Ching.**

 **Edades: 15 y 14.**

 **Únicamente soy una fan de la serie, ni he creado a los personajes ni los escenarios escritos, esto solamente es una historia ficticia imaginada por mí.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

En la academia de entrenamiento ninja perteneciente al entrenador Chang se escuchaban gritos de pelea femeninos. Las dos mejores amigas Ching y Pucca se enfrentaban en un duelo amistoso para entretenerse mientras charlaban.

-Te digo que es cierto Pucca, Dada le pidió a Ring-Ring que salieran juntos fuera de su horario laboral- decía la chica de dos trenzas desviando con su espada los shurikens que le lanzaba su acompañante –Y para sorpresa de todo el mundo fuera del restaurante ella aceptó, a su manera pero al fin y al cabo aceptó- Se acercó y le dio una patada a su amiga mandándola a volar a una columna sabiendo que en realidad no le había hecho daño.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la chica cuando tocó el suelo.

-¡Exacto!- Ching se acercó con rapidez moviendo su arma de forma vertical siendo atrapada entre las manos contrarias –Yo también pensé lo mismo- Su amiga sosteniendo la espada con las manos la comenzó a sacudir hasta que Ching la soltó saliendo volando unos metros y Gwong queriendo salvarse se alejó moviendo frenéticamente las alas.

-Umm- Reflexionó la de vestido rojo antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba la otra chica.

-Yo también pensé por un momento que lo dejaría plantado- Esquivó varios cortes de su propia espada retrocediendo hasta tocar una pared –Pero mi sexto sentido me dice que Ring-Ring irá- Saltó esquivando un golpe directo de la espada que se clavó en la pared –Sobre todo porque la invitó a un buffet muy fino-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Pucca siendo tomada del cuello de su ropa para ser arrojada algo lejos.

-Hasta Ring-Ring dijo lo mismo- Sacó su espada de la pared –Pero yo recordé que es el mismo buffet al que fueron contratados tus tíos está noche, creo que le harán un descuento para ayudarlo- Corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y ella se alejó yendo hasta donde estaban el resto de armas del lugar.

-Me gustaría que Abyo me invitara a algún lugar para ir solo nosotros dos- Comentó persiguiendo a Pucca quien sacó rápidamente dos tessen. Moviendo el par de abanicos letales con gracia fue a su encuentro.

Ambas pasaron al lado de la otra moviendo sus armas y terminaron a cuatro metros de distancia dándose las espaldas en posición de terminar un ataque, al mismo tiempo se les soltaron los moños dejando sus cabellos sueltos.

-Siempre que vamos a un lugar tú y Garu están en los planes haciendo todo una salida de amigos- Continuó hablando mientras caminaba hacia su botella de agua que se encontraba en el suelo con su fiel gallina al lado, siendo imitada por Pucca quien también había llevado una botella de agua.

-Amm- Soltó algo apenada sosteniendo su botella.

-No Pucca, no es tu culpa, es más de Abyo por nunca pensar en tener una salida solos él y yo- La calmó tomando algo de agua –Vamos a mi habitación, ahí tengo para sostenernos el cabello- Su amiga asintió por lo que comenzaron a caminar mientras Gwong se posicionaba en la cabeza de su dueña.

Ya con sus habituales peinados salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por Sooga para seguir con su conversación.

-De cierta forma te envidio Pucca- Ante la frase dicha la mencionada le dio una mirada confusa –Tú has tenido más momentos a solas con Garu que yo con Abyo- Luego de decir eso suspiró algo frustrada.

Su amiga la consoló depositando una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias amiga-

-¡Eh! ¡Ching!- Escucharon la voz de Abyo llamándola a lo lejos, dirigieron sus miradas a su derecha viéndolo acercarse con algo entre las manos.

-Hola Abyo- Saludó la chica de forma normal, sin emocionarse por verlo.

-Esto es para ti- Le extendió feliz lo que traía. Parecía un trozo de tela blanca.

Ching extrañada miró un momento a Pucca que en respuesta levantó levemente los hombros, entonces fijándose en su novio detectó la emoción que provenía de él, por lo que desdoblando la tela descubrió que era una camiseta con una foto del chico sin camisa y en posición de ataque con unos nunchakus. El cerebro de ella proceso todo y llegó a una conclusión.

-¡Oh Abyo!- Exclamó con dulzura.

-La mía no la tengo porque se me olvidó debido a la emoción- Esa frase le confirmó a ella lo que pensaba que era -¡Vamos! ¡Pruébatela!- La alentó contento.

Sonriente se la puso sobre su ropa tratando de no asustar a su mascota, al terminar pudo saber que era algo grande, pero no le importó, hasta pensó que era más cómoda de esa forma.

-¡Es perfecta!- Soltó de la emoción teniendo en mente que era un detalle bonito que tendrían ambos como pareja.

A Pucca no le gustaba la camiseta, pero se puso a pensar que debía ser porque la foto era de su amigo y que si fuera una foto del amor de su vida le encantaría, por lo que asintiendo con una sonrisa daba su aprobación.

-¡Genial! Ahora ve y lúcela con orgullo, yo voy a mi casa- Dijo el chico antes de irse a toda prisa.

-¿No es estupendo Pucca?- Preguntó alegre y de respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa –Es justo lo que necesitaba ahora que comenzaba a pensar que nuestra relación no llegaría a ningún lado- Dijo estirando un poco la prenda para admirar la imagen –Yo uso esta con la imagen de Abyo y él usara una con mi imagen ¡Es tan lindo!- Su acompañante la abrazó compartiendo un chillido de felicidad.

Ya pasadas unas horas ellas caminaban por entre las tiendas únicamente para mirar objetos y aprovechar a darle un buen paseo al regalo del amante del Kung-fu, Ching de verdad estaba contenta por lo sucedido sintiendo que el mundo era color de rosa.

En eso mientras miraban figuras de cristal de corazones, cupidos, delfines y parejas enamoradas notaron que Garu pasó detrás de ellas buscando algo, ambas se miraron transmitiéndose diferentes pensamientos.

-Adelante, ve por tu hombre- Le dijo sonriente, Pucca le sonrió de vuela y a toda velocidad se fue en busca de su amor.

Sin su mejor amiga de todas formas siguió mirando objetos para entretenerse suspirando de tanto en tanto enamorada admirando la camiseta que tenía puesta.

"¿qué foto mía tendrá Abyo?" Se preguntó cuando se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero e imaginó que el amor de su vida estaba a su lado con una camiseta blanca con una foto de ella.

En eso escuchó muchos gritos femeninos, pensó en que alguna figura famosa se estaría paseando por el lugar y llena de curiosidad de acercó al tumulto de chicas, aunque trataba de ver a la estrella no podía debido a la muralla humana y gracias a los gritos pudo entender que la persona famosa estaba vendiendo algo, quizás álbumes de música, posters, fotos autografiadas o algo parecido, estaba dispuesta a irse ya que Gwong la había estado picoteando para demostrar su descontento por el ruido injustificado que las rodeaba, cuando dio unos pasos vio como una chica con dificultad salía de entre el grupo con una camiseta blanca cayendo al suelo, la joven se levantó sacudiendo desesperada la prenda superior como si valiera mucho y cuando comprobó que estaba limpia se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a Ching para ir a su casa, en eso ambas se miran mutuamente con las caras llenas de sorpresa pero por distintas razones.

-¡¿Cómo obtuviste una camiseta de Abyo antes que yo?! ¡Juro que fui la primera en la fila! Aunque la tuya no tiene autógrafo, ¿No te alcanzó el dinero para el autógrafo? Qué pena, a mi sí, pero no te sientas mal, a muchas chicas solo les alcanza para la camiseta pero no creas que por eso eres menos fan de Abyo pero ahora dime ¿De dónde la sacaste antes que ninguna?- Le dijo tan rápido que por poco y no se le entiende.

Aquella chica de cabello castaño tenía puesta una camiseta exactamente igual a la Ching, excepto por el autógrafo en un costado de la imagen que la espadachín reconocería en cualquier lado. Su mente conectó piezas y se imaginó la realidad del asunto, ya algo triste le respondió por cortesía a la desconocida que tenía en frente.

-Él… Me la dio- Contestó con un tono algo triste.

-¡¿Te la obsequió?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Mas que enojada, sonaba intrigada -¿eres su fan número uno? Creía que era yo, hasta fui a Hacer el papeleo para que no hubiera dos fan número uno-

-Lo conozco de hace tiempo-

-¡Ah! Amiga de cuando no era famoso, eso tiene sentido- La chica miró al cielo pensando la situación –Tal vez no te la autografió para que otras fans no intentaran robártela- Le sonrió como si se conocieran de siempre –Entonces yo sigo siendo la fan número uno ya que tu eres amiga de antes, son diferentes títulos, bueno ¡Ten un buen día!- Con eso retomó su camino.

Ching agradeció un poco que fuera así la chica, no de esas que desprecian a las demás con palabras hirientes, pero de todas formas salió herida de la conversación, decaída, triste, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de ir a su casa. Se quedó ahí parada cerca del grupo de fans que se empujaban y en donde unas cuantas lograban salir con aquella prenda, algunas con la firma y otras sin ella, su gallina la picoteaba insistente queriendo que reaccionara, que se moviera o algo. Luego de un rato el dolor le reclamaba algo en su mente, diciéndole que esas cinco lágrimas tímidas que salieron de sus ojos fueron un desperdicio de liquido para el cuerpo por lo que con algo de fuerza se secó los rastros de las mejillas hipando un poco, luego mordiéndose el labio inferior con ganas y apretando los puños su mente trabajó en lo próximo que haría; su tristeza se volvió ira lentamente a la vez que el número de chicas presentes disminuía.

-Aquí tienes nena, toda para ti- Le dijo Abyo a la última chica cuando ya era algo tarde para almorzar, las cajas llenas de camisetas que llevó estaban vacías, se le había acabado la tinta y la mano le dolía de tanto escribir, contar y devolver dinero. Su negocio había sido todo un éxito, en ese momento la única camiseta que le quedaba era la que tenía puesta con su autógrafo y contaba con que también vería seguidamente la que le regaló a su amiga.

No queriendo arruinar su camiseta se la quitó y la puso sobre la mesa que tenía, al menos tenía su típica camisa debajo.

En escuchó unos pasos acercándose al puesto.

-Lo siento, ya no quedan camisetas, está es mía- Dijo sin mirar a la persona hasta que sin previo aviso tomó la prenda -¡Oye!- Reclamó levantando la vista sorprendiéndose un poco -¿Ching?- La chica se veía un poco molesta pero el joven no notó ese detalle.

Sostenía aquella camiseta con ambas manos en el cuello, quería algunas respuestas y después pasara lo que pasara estaba decidida a romperla sin importar nada al igual que él rompió su corazón.

-¡Ching! ¿Qué tal? Oye, no te imaginas lo bien que me ha ido hoy día, vendí unas diez mil camisetas como la que te di en la mañana y ¡Mira!- De debajo de la mesa sacó dos sacos llenos de dinero poniéndolos en la mesa –Ahora solo debo avisarle a mi padre para transportar las ganancias- Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una radio para comunicarse con el mayor.

Mientras él hablaba con Bruce, Ching se llenaba cada vez más de odio, ese chico no notaba la situación desastrosa que tenía su mente con sentimientos que se arremolinaban, pero principalmente la ira alimentaba su cuerpo queriendo hacer pedacitos todo lo que Abyo quisiera para que sufriera, desgarrar esa camisa que estaba entre sus manos para ver su cara de dolor, gritarle que lo detestaba por ser tan mal novio.

"¿Alguna vez lo fue realmente?" Se preguntó si él alguna vez se consideró su pareja oficial, era un momento en que la tristeza sobresalió de entre todos los gritos internos que se acumulaban en su mente. Ya la había besado, se había preocupado por ella en unas cuantas ocasiones, ella siempre lo consideró su novio "Pero ¿Y él?"

-Mi padre ya viene, oye Ching ¿Me pasas la camiseta? Es la última que me queda y después ¡Vamos por helado los tres! Está vez yo invitó, tengo suficiente dinero para gastar un poco, eso sí, no creas que puedes comprar el más caro- Hablaba despreocupadamente ignorando lo que se venía.

-¿Por qué me diste la camiseta?- Preguntó refiriéndose a la que tenía puesta.

-¡Oh! Pues, esa fue la segunda que hice, la primera fue para mí, es la que tienes en las manos, entonces se me ocurrió la idea y bueno, tenía que ver una talla estándar para mujeres por lo que te di la segunda para que me dieras tu opinión- A pesar de todo él quería la opinión de esa fiel amiga que a veces se pasaba de confianza besándolo, porque terminó sintiéndola más cercana.

-Así que era eso- Soltó ella con un tono tosco.

-Pues sí, ¿sabes? Me alegra que la usaras, apuesto que todas las chicas al ver que te quedaba espectacular te envidiaron y corrieron a por la suya ¡eso es publicidad chica! ¡Dame esos cinco!- Estaba feliz, bastante feliz de tener un día como ese, por eso no tuvo problemas en darle un cumplido discreto ya que no se atrevía a uno más directo.

Apostaba a que su amiga se daría cuenta del mensaje escondido ya que era mujer y solían siempre hablar en código, además, ella era inteligente.

-¿Ching?- Lo había dejado con la mano extendida esperando los cinco.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos cuando ella al fin respondió.

-¡Te odio!- Gritó llena de furia y con los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas, entonces en su arrebato desgarró la camiseta en sus manos en dos partes sin dificultad, la tela no era precisamente de la mejor calidad del mercado.

-¡No!- Gritó triste el chico al ver la primera camiseta donde puso su foto destrozada frente a sus ojos, además, se sentía traicionado por su amiga, estaba dolido -¡¿Por qué?!- Preguntó arrodillado con ambos trozos en las manos de forma dramática.

-¡Porque eres el peor hombre que he conocido en mi vida!- Teniendo catorce años la frase no tenía mucho peso en sí, pero su cuerpo tenso de rabia, su cara roja de furia y la voz rasposa por tantas sensaciones negativas le dieron lo suficiente para calar hondo en la mente de Abyo.

-¿Qué?- No entendía la actitud de su amiga, hasta Gwong estaba impresionada de aquella escena creyendo que su ama jamás usaría ese tono. Tenía entendido que aquella chica siempre lo veía como el mejor, que estaba ahí animándolo siempre, que encontraba en él cierto encanto que la hacía robarle besos, y de repente, contrastando con la felicidad que ella tenía en la mañana le decía que era el peor hombre que ha conocido. Eso lo hirió

-No te me vuelvas a acercar porque la próxima vez que te vea te daré una paliza- Le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar manteniendo la imagen de mujer furiosa.

Con eso se fue corriendo del lugar, sus emociones variaban entre la tristeza y la ira, como un vaivén, intercalándose para únicamente frustrarla por no mantener un solo sentimiento a flote todo el tiempo para poder saber bien que era lo que verdad pensaba.

Abyo se quedó ahí, con los ojos abiertos, confundido y con los restos de la camiseta con su foto en las manos, se levantó lentamente tratando de entender a Ching.

"¡Va! Es imposible entender a las mujeres" Se dijo a sí mismo para levantarse el ánimo y entonces una realidad lo golpeó en la cara "¿Desde cuándo considero a Ching una mujer?" Ella siempre había sido una amiga, una compañera, "Una Ching", una muchas veces fastidiosa Ching que se pegaba a él y le daba besos a lo Pucca y Garu, solo que él salía relativamente ileso de esas escenas, no como su amigo.

Escuchó a lo lejos el motor del auto de su padre, entonces, sabiendo que su dinero estaría en buenas manos decidió ir tras ella para que le explicara la situación, con una rápida despedida a su progenitor se encaminó.

Encontrarla sería algo difícil, la vio ir hacia el bosque de bambú pero el lugar era demasiado extenso.

-¡Ching!- Llamó con todo lo que dieran sus pulmones -¡Ching! ¡Vamos! ¡Responde!-

En eso escuchó como un bambú algo lejano caía, siguiendo el sonido por curiosidad escuchó como otro caía, podría ser Ching o Garu en una pelea con Tobe. En caso de ser la segunda opción Pucca no estaría lejos por lo que podría ayudarlo a encontrar a la chica.

Efectivamente quien derrumbaba algo de la flora del lugar era la de trenzas, que entre su ira y tristeza atacaba a los indefensos bambús con su arma y terminaba con una patada, concentrada en su labor y en sus pensamientos no caía en cuenta que seguía usando esa camiseta sobre su ropa.

Ella sabía que Abyo era así, galante con todas, distraído para saber que sentían, despreocupado de sus acciones, algo narcisista y ególatra.

"Entonces ¿Por qué?" Sabiendo todo eso debió imaginar que no todo sería completa felicidad quedándose a su lado como su novia.

Cuando el chico la encontró la imagen que tenía enfrente era una gran contradicción: El bosque se veía hermoso, con bastante sol y las sombras que los bambús daban, algo extraño ya que el lugar solía más estar entre sombras y algo de neblina, luego estaba Ching, que solía ser bastante alegre y calmada, en ese momento estaba consumida en ira siendo muy agresiva con la naturaleza.

Abyo se le acercó por detrás atento a cualquier movimiento de ella, no fuera que en una de esas termina cortado a la mitad al igual que sus camisas.

La chica sintió que era observada cuando pateó otro bambú haciéndolo caer después de haberlo cortado sin piedad en un solo sitio, por lo que sosteniendo fuertemente su arma con una mano soltó un grito de pelea dándose la vuelta para amenazar a quien estuviera detrás.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo!- Levantó los brazos en señal de no querer pelear, algo muy raro viniendo de alguien amante de las luchas.

Pero Ching estaba bastante enojada, la adrenalina de estar golpeando arboles la incitaba a seguir, las reflexiones de su cerebro que erróneamente culparon al joven de prácticamente todas sus tristezas le gritaban que tenía que darle su merecido.

-Oye Ching- Comenzó él sin bajar los brazos –Sé que estás molesta, aunque no entiendo totalmente el porqué, pero oye, te perdonaré de romper mi camiseta si bajas esa espada y me explicas todo ¿bien?-

-¡Wa!- La chica casi lo corta si no fuera porque de un salto hacia atrás se alejó lo suficiente.

Abyo y Gwong tenían los ojos bien abiertos, Ching estuvo dispuesta a lastimarlo con su arma cortante, el remolino de sentimientos confusos solo parecía detenerse en un punto cuando atacaba algo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó atónito por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Me deshago de lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida- No pensando bien sus palabras eso fue lo que respondió.

No lo había ni tocado y Abyo sintió con esas palabras que le dieron el peor golpe de su vida.

La chica corrió hacia él quien se agachó para evitar la espada y luego rodó a su izquierda para evitarla nuevamente terminando cerca de uno de los bambús derribados. Ching lo siguió con espada en mano y Abyo queriendo salvarse saltó para quedar detrás del bambú caído y con algo de esfuerzo lo levantó para que el arma quedara profundamente incrustada, entonces soltó el bambú y por la fuerza de la caída Ching la soltó.

-Oye chica, sabes que me encanta pelear pero ahora no quiero batallar contigo- Dijo sinceramente queriendo hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Temes que pateé tu orgullo?- Le preguntó encolerizada y pudo notar como él se molestaba un poco.

Abyo nunca fue de alguien de muchas palabras y la tristeza que sentía se disfrazó en una mueca de molestia.

El chico volvió a saltar para quedar al lado de la espada amenazando con tomarla por lo que ella se alejó, no queriendo quedar en desventaja miró rápidamente a todas partes hasta ver que habían pequeñas piedras por todas partes por lo que veloz tomó una y de una patada la mandó cual proyectil a la mano del joven que estaba cerca del arma, él se quejó por el dolor y seguidamente más piedras fueron lanzadas en su dirección, esquivando algunas y deteniendo otras con los brazos se fue moviendo hasta un bambú para protegerse y asegurar terreno entre la flora. La de trenzas no desaprovechando la oportunidad fue hasta donde estaba su espada y con algo de dificultad la sacó, en eso un grito de lucha de su contrincante le advierte del peligro para ponerse alerta, segundos después muchas hojas le caen encima obstaculizando su visibilidad y Abyo desde arriba cae cerca del montículo, luego entra y desde afuera se escucha como ambos forcejean y los cacareos de Gwong hasta que el chico sale con la espada en mano, en seguida Ching sale y ve a su rival en ese momento.

Sin el consentimiento previo le quita una pluma a su gallina que dio un fuerte cacareo por el hurto tan inesperado, entonces blandiendo la pluma da un gran salto y en la caída se prepara para herir al otro pero él pone la espada en medio para protegerse. Ambos mueven las espadas con destreza, la chica atacando y el chico solamente defendiendo, aunque la superioridad de ella en el arte de manejar armas cortantes se hizo notar ya que finalmente pudo hacerle un fino corte debajo de la nariz que partía a la altura de medio labio y terminaba a la mitad de la mejilla. Con eso él se alejó para saltar por un bambú hasta quedar a una buena altura, ella lo siguió quedando en un bambú frente a él.

Abyo se tocó levemente la herida sin quejarse, había sufrido cosas peores pero el hecho fue que la responsable era Ching, por lo tanto dolía otra cosa.

-¡Detengamos esto! ¡¿Por qué peleamos?!- De respuesta tuvo que ella se apoyó en el bambú para saltar en su dirección, él se deslizó por el tronco y la chica realizó un corte largo en el mismo sitio donde estuvo antes.

Cuando toco suelo el joven se alejó, segundos después la joven estaba frente a él amenazándolo con la pluma.

-¡Vamos amiga! ¡Reacciona!- Le gritó no queriendo seguir con aquello.

-¡No soy tu amiga!- Le gritó llena de furia.

-¡Pero si usas la camiseta que te regalé!-

Con eso ella abrió los ojos, lentamente miró su ropa comprobando que era cierto, la tristeza la volvió a invadir como si recién se hubiera enterado de que en realidad no era nada especial solo para ella, entonces nuevamente la ira apareció luego de que derramara dos lágrimas.

-¡La detesto!- Lanzó la pluma clavándola en un bambú -¡Es el peor regalo que me han dado!- Expresó fuertemente y se secó el rastró que dejaron las dos lágrimas recientes -¡Ji-Ya!- Con el grito tan característico de él la rompió al propio estilo del karateka.

Para él la escena fue la peor que pudo haber visto, la que terminó por romperle el corazón y desatar un huracán de emociones ante todo lo sucedido, en eso en un ataque de rabia por el hecho de creer que la chica despreció su regalo hizo lo propio. Primero lanzó la espada por ahí.

-¡Ji-Ya!- Después rompió su camisa como era su costumbre.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y con gritos de pelea corrieron para encontrarse y luchar mano a mano.

En lo que se refiere a combates sin armas y fuerza física Abyo tenía ventaja, igualmente Ching era más ágil y astuta. La pelea hubiera sido más interesante si no fuera porque ambos, cegados por el remolino de sentimientos cometían muchos errores al momento de atacar, movimientos sin mucha gracia y máxima concentración en dar patadas y puñetazos fuertes que eran dolorosamente detenidos por el contrincante.

Algo más tarde seguían peleando pero con el cansancio en los cuerpos, algo de dolor de cabeza debido a todos los pensamientos que golpeaban sus cerebros y las miradas aún lanzando fuego.

Ching dio una patada detenida por el brazo del chico que sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla con la otra mano, ella algo dolorida respondió saltando para quedar detrás y de una patada en las piernas hacerlo caer, así tuvo la oportunidad de golpearlo un par de veces en el rostro hasta que le detuvo los brazos, el chico le brindo desde su posición un rodillazo en el abdomen y se alejó, la chica corrió a encontrárselo y después de esquivar una patada le brindo un puñetazo en la quijada.

No querían ceder, querían mantenerse ahí lastimándose mutuamente de manera física para ignorar aquel dolor interior que sufrían.

Anochecía y ellos estaban más que cansados física y emocionalmente.

Dolía cada rincón del cuerpo, respirar cansaba pero insistían ridículamente en seguir con aquello.

Gwong los miraba triste, su instinto le indicaba que las cosas no debían de ser así por lo que en un intento de distraerlos de estarse atacando cacareó fuerte y dio saltos que incomodaban a la chica que la cuidaba.

-Tu rata con plumas quiere algo- En otra situación la gallina se le hubiera abalanzado a los ojos pero se lo perdonó de momento.

-Seguramente quiere dejar de ver tu cara… O tiene hambre- Pensó la chica, entonces igualmente con dificultad divisó su espada por ahí y se encaminó al lugar ante la mirada cansada y expectante de su, en ese momento, rival.

-¿Tienes que enfrentarte a mí con tu arma para poder vencerme?- Le preguntó burlón cuando la vio recoger el objeto cortante.

-No, solo he decidido que no vales la pena, voy a mi casa- Le respondió poniendo su espada en su lugar.

El movimiento de dejar su espada en su sitio le dolió y de repente todo su cuerpo en ese instante donde no estuvo peleando cobró toda la factura por lo que sus piernas le temblaron tanto que se sentó antes de caerse.

El joven la vio sentarse y se le pasó por la mente golpearla en ese instante pero entonces otro lado suyo le comunicó que un verdadero luchador no ataca cuando alguien está indefenso, claro, la chica ya poseía un arma pero estaba sentada sin atacar. Él mejor tomó cualquier rumbo, en cuanto la perdiera de vista se preocuparía de ubicarse para llegar a su casa. En su camino pisó algo que por poco lo hace caer, al fijarse vio que pisaba su propio rostro: Era una parte de la camiseta que le había regalado a la chica con la que había compartido tanto y con la que había luchado toda la tarde.

La tomó con tristeza, entonces se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Ching.

-Oye- Le llamó, ella con el ceño fruncido lo miró –Quiero decirte que nunca más pondré mi corazón en un regalo para ti, es más, nunca más te daré regalos- Con esas palabras dichas arrojó la tela a los pies de su acompañante.

La chica con algo de esfuerzo agarró la tela pensando en lo que su amor de infancia le dijo.

-Discúlpame por pensar que mi novio solo tenía ojos para mí y que me daba su corazón únicamente a mi- Soltó con tono duro y entonces lanzó la tela a un lado.

-¿Desde cuándo somos novios?-

Esa pregunta le confirmó a ella que toda su relación no fue nada, nunca fue algo para él.

-Si vas a empezar con el sarcasmo mejor me largo- Dijo ella tratando de levantarse.

-No no no no, en serio- Dijo él de forma rápida -¿Somos novios? Yo no recuerdo que lo fuéramos- De verdad el chico estaba confundido.

-¡¿No lo recuerdas?!- Le gritó la chica enfadada.

-Pues, no- Le respondió.

-¿Y qué hay de todos nuestros momentos juntos? ¿Los besos que te he dado? ¡Una vez tú me besaste!-

-Pues eso, eso es como- El karateka se puso algo nervioso –Coqueteo-

-¡Hemos sido novios todo este tiempo y tú nunca lo supiste!- Le gritó encolerizada.

-Wow, cálmate un poco, es que, sinceramente no recuerdo pedírtelo o que tú me lo pidieras-

-Nunca me lo pediste ni yo te pregunté- Dijo Ching triste.

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo lo éramos, o más bien yo creí tontamente que éramos novios, ¡Vamos! ¡Era obvio! Yo todo el tiempo te demostré mi amor y pensé que únicamente te molestaban las muestras de afecto en público, que te acercabas a otras chicas porque eran tus fanáticas y no querías decepcionarlas, que, a pesar de todo tú ya tenías entendido que estábamos en una relación- Habló mirando sus piernas esperando que le funcionaran para irse lejos.

-Ching-

-No digas nada, déjalo así- La chica trató de levantarse pero cayó sentada nuevamente ya que los músculos del cuerpo estaban acalambrados de dolor por todo el esfuerzo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a mantener una pelea por tanto tiempo.

Abyo la miraba mientras su cerebro, con esfuerzo, relacionaba todo, de repente toda la realidad de esos años lo golpeó muy fuerte. Se puso a reflexionar mientras ella de tanto en tanto hacia esfuerzos de irse, Ching estaba enamorada de él, por algo ella misma creó que eran novios, así lo quería, él fue algo despistado en todo el asunto y aunque tenía entendido a la espadachín se la pasaba insinuándole nunca creyó que era algo más profundo.

La quería, la quería mucho, en sus recuerdos a parte de su mejor amigo Garu estaba ella, su gran fastidio diario, su gran amiga; Si un día la chica dejara de estar alrededor suyo nada sería lo mismo.

Quizás podría intentarlo.

-Ching-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó con frustración debido a que no pudo alejarse del chico en todo ese tiempo.

-Arrastrarte por la tierra no está a tu altura, el suelo no te merece-

Ella se extrañó por aquello, era una especie de alago, un cumplido.

-Escucha, tal vez he sido un tonto este tiempo-

-¿Tal vez?- Preguntó mirándolo a penas, estaba sosteniéndose con sus brazos para que su cara no besara la tierra.

-Okay, he sido muy tonto en lo que se refiere a notar que nuestra relación era más fuerte de tu lado- Dijo y se acercó a la chica –Pero puedo recompensarte algo- Se agachó para verla mejor -¿Te parece si la próxima semana tenemos una cita solos tú y yo?- Le preguntó.

El corazón de Ching palpitó más que antes debido a la emoción, ella se había imaginado varias veces la forma en la que un día su novio le ofrecería una salida enteramente romántica, claro que en sus sueños no se encontraba en el suelo y con todo el cuerpo ardiendo de dolor, pero en ese instante todo le pareció más hermoso: El bosque, el pasto, la luz de la luna y el chico de sus suspiros. Su mente de enamorada le mejoró considerablemente el escenario y la pregunta hecha resonó un par de veces en su cabeza, todo lo pareció perfecto, tanto así que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¡Ching! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Por qué lloras?- Para susto del chico verla llorar no le daba una buena señal, lo hizo sentir culpable.

-Nada- Respondió la chica para empeorar la mente del karateka que tenía entendido que normalmente cuando una mujer dice "Nada" en realidad quiere decir un "Todo".

No había ni empezado a tratarla más seriamente y ya lo había arruinado.

-Solo- Continuó ella llamando su atención –Solo estoy feliz, esperé mucho tiempo para poder escucharte decir algo como eso- Al terminar de hablar se secó con algo de dificultad las lágrimas con la manga derecha de su ropa.

Abyo suspiró aliviado, de todas formas tenía la culpa de que ella llorara pero no era algo que hubiera hecho con ese propósito.

-Entonces ¡Vámonos de aquí! Tenemos que pensar a dónde iremos y estando tan cansados seguro que nuestros cerebros no funcionan bien- Con aquello aún estando agachado le dio la espalda a la chica -¡Sube! ¡Yo te llevo a tu casa!-

Gwong se movió un poco en el cabello de su dueña, podía sentir que Ching estaba más tranquila y feliz estando en la espalda de aquel macho de su especie, ellos hablaban de unas cuantas cosas y ya se podían ver las luces de la aldea de Sooga.

Entre ellos dos podría haber un amor que funcionaría a su manera.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 1.**


End file.
